Codex Halkegenia - Furious Explosion
by malandy
Summary: Louise summons the Vord Queen and Tavi to Halkegenia. Spoilers for the end of Codex Alera...
1. Anti-Explosion Wall

This is a derivative work of fiction. Born from the hopes of an aspiring writer.

**~~~ Somewhere in the country of Alera ~~~  
**

It was a dark and stormy day, when an armored, green-eyed man trudged up a hill towards a distant light. He was helmet-less, his brown hair blowing in the wind. Before, he only noticed that there was a light, but now saw that it was coming out the entrance of a familiar marble dome.

The Princeps' Memorium, His father's memorial.

And the vord Queen was inside it...

He quickly moved to the right, keeping his shield to the entrance and inching cautiously towards the light. And then there was pain.

**~~~ Some time before ~~~**

**~~~ Somewhere in the country of Halkegenia ~~~**

Jean Colbert woke up, and prepared for another day of disappointment, the brown-haired teacher got up anyways and performed his morning ablution.

Today was the day of the Springtime Summoning Ritual, so Professor Colbert was justified in his trepidation... But, he arose anyway, due to his duties as a Professor of the Tristain Magic Academy. Therefore, he got up, gathered his class, and led them to the side of the residence tower before a flat, grass-covered plot of land, large enough to hold the wingspan of two full-grown dragons from their position to the Academy wall.

He waited for his class of thirty to reach the grass and stop in front of him in a slowly shifting mass of bodies.

Professor Colbert announced to his class, "If you want to go first, put up your hand and stand in front of me!"

In response, seven students raised up their hands, and moved to the front of the group. Immediately seen was the statuesque, fire-haired, and chocolate-brown, Kirche "The Ardent" von Anhalt-Zerbst. She was already at the front; right beside her with her hand also raised was her much shorter and icy friend Tabitha. Surprisingly, Louise "The Explosive" de La Vallière was the next to appear, squeezing her pink-headed self between the first two.

Everyone who saw froze in fear.

Appearing from the Professor's left, and falling into a pile was a golden-haired trio: Montmorency "The Fragrant" de Montmorency, at the front, who halted mid-stride, leading Guiche "The Brass" de Gramont, and Malicorne "The Winward" de Grandpré into a tumble. Guiche bumped into Montmorency, and Malicorne bumped into Guiche, sending them into a pile, and startling everyone into action.

**- After Montmorency's group was helped up by everyone at the front... -**

Professor Colbert, with a mask of calm, stood in front of the volunteers and prepared to make his speech.

""Miss Vallière, do you mind going first?", and got a terse "Yes" in response.

And so, Professor Colbert stated the instructions for the summoning, which was just: "Go to the center of the field and perform the summoning ritual, I will tell you if you are too far off."

When Louise started walking, the atmosphere of the field grew calmer with every step.

While it was standard for the summonings to be done like this, due to the wildly varying sizes of possible familiars to be summoned, it was even more of a boon in this instance as Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, had her Runic Name of "The Explosive" for a very... literal reason. Every, single, spell, she had EVER cast ended in an explosion, from the first spells that all young nobles tried from beginning spellbooks, and everything after. The smallest ones could barely fit in Louise's palm. Sometimes they happened in the beginning of a spell, sometimes in the end, sometimes in the middle. The quickest ones were smaller, but they were also more numerous. Same thing with spell simplicity and effort, more complex equaled more effort, and a larger explosion. but... at some point during the casting, at least one explosion would appear, and it was usually three. She was known as "the Zero" for her first few days at the Academy, but a few suspiciously located explosions coincided with the end of that appellation...

The combination of Louise and the Springtime Summoning Ritual, promised to be interesting...

After about a minute, the class saw Louise stop and turned around twice to check her position. Then, they saw her take out her wand from her belt holster and heard her chanting start. It was muffled from the distance, but they all knew what was happening.

The 15 second chant felt like an hour. An hour under a guillotine in the dark.

Suddenly, the chanting stopped.

Soft thumps were heard by Professor Colbert, originating behind a very strange... earthen-metallic... wall. The actual lack of an explosion had caused some of the students to faint.

Professor Colbert asked for, and received a piece of parchment from Miss Tabitha. He magically burnt a message into the material and conjured a wind to blow it to Miss Valliere. The message read:

_Come back, please._

Through a cloud of tears, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière tore up the message and collapsed onto the field.

_\\\ **During the Breakdown** \\\  
_

Most of the fallen were earth mages.

After sending his message, the Professor had the water mages attend to and heal the fainted people.

He then sent some of the wind and fire mages back to the school to notify the academy's official healers, and had the rest work to dismantle the magical wall, as it was still draining the fallen's magic as a result of being an amateur magic-made structure, powered by personal power instead of ambient power.

At that point, he had noticed that Miss Valliere had not returned and sent Miss Kirche and Miss Tabitha to retrieve her.

**Author's Note: Use the review to tell me if I got the distances off... Or anything else, for that matter... Hope I'm writing well enough for you people...  
**


	2. OLD! Stormless Field

_**Author's Question: Anyone want Plot Bunnies?**_

**~~~ In Alera, in the middle of a storm, in a field, in front of a building, ~~~**

Tavi experienced a shocking sensation, **And then there was pain. **

He fainted.

When he opened his eyes...

It stopped raining.

He cautiously entered the building, cognizant of what was most likely inside.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head:

_"Father, I would like to propose a truce"_


	3. Chapter 2 - Founder's Censer Appears!

**_~~~ Previously at the Tristain Academy of Magic ~~~  
_**

Louise stopped walking and turned around to face the rest of the class, feeling that she was at a safe distance.

She closed her eyes and started chanting the summoning spell:

_"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."_

While she chanted that, she intended:_ (I want a familiar that will __help with my magic_...)

The summoning spell interpreted that intent to mean that Louise's familiar should be someone that knew a lot about Void Magic, so it picked the **Miodaitnir**, also known as Sheffield, who was the current familiar of King Joseph the First, of Gallia.

**~~~ In the Castle of the Gallian Capital ~~~**

At that point in time, Sheffield was lying peacefully on her bed in the castle. (1.) Burning on her desk was the Founder's Censer.

As she was connected to the Void, she felt the summons reach for her. Acting quickly, she immediately destroyed the spell, and quickly worked prevent such a thing from happening again. She also wanted to find out who tried to summon her. However, the spell's destruction made that impossible. However, it's appearance notified her of the existence of another Void Mage, at least, if not their location; and also handed her a summoning spell to play with.

1.) Her room was like that of any other highly important royal servant, that was to say, unique. It was a large square room located in the north-eastern corner of the middle floor of the three-storey castle. It was decorated with bookshelves along the north wall, except for a incense burner burning in a stone shelf in the center, flush with the bookshelves at its sides. On the west wall, there was a desk bordered by two doors. The north door led to her personal bathroom, and the south to her personal closet. On the south end was the door at the east edge, The rest of the wall was taken up with her canopy bed, and a set of three windows finished the room on the east wall. The door led out to a corridor in the castle's library.


End file.
